


「比尔韦斯莱x珀西」规训与惩罚

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *三观不正*轻度SM/R*OOC*大概就是比尔明知珀西总有一天会迷途知返，却依旧对被撇清关系而忍不住生气的sm小故事*和福柯没啥关系，是我单纯没营养的黄色废料
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「比尔韦斯莱x珀西」规训与惩罚

韦斯莱夫人立在门边上的碗柜前，心不在焉地挥动魔杖，让两颗鸡蛋碰碎在一起，她时不时探头看一眼门外，一边错把胡椒粉当成肉桂粉洒入制作蛋奶酒的玻璃碗里，当两个小黑点从天际和田野的交汇处出现，韦斯莱夫人惊叫了一声，魔杖脱手掉落在地上，“是——珀西！”

人影踏着院中的积雪走近了，斯特林杰和珀西出现在门口，除了韦斯莱夫人激动地拥抱了珀西，剩下的人都僵在原地沉默地看着他们，斯特林杰为了显示热络以遮盖来访的真正目的所发表的言论，将珀西和他的家人推至更为尴尬的地步，魔法部部长微笑着说，“我不想打扰，要不是珀西这么想见你们…”

亚瑟和双胞胎都板着脸，罗恩和金妮压根没怎么抬起头，只有芙蓉不明所以地朝不速之客露出一个微笑。

斯特林杰请求在哈利的陪同下在花园里走走，珀西和妈妈干巴巴地说过圣诞快乐之后，在一片难堪的沉默里走回他曾经的房间等待。

他推开门，此时此刻他最不想面对的人正站在写字台前，比尔·韦斯莱高高的个子挡住了大部分窗外透进来的光线，逆光让他在珀西眼中变得无比陌生。

珀西的手还放在门把手上，比尔耳朵上的小扇子在晃动，他突然不想走进去，他宁可去面对双胞胎的防风草根酱——是的，他看到他们的小动作了。也不想面对少年时期最崇拜的兄长。比尔背在身后的手藏着什么，会不会也等着给他迎面痛击，比尔或许感到背叛，因为他选择了忠于魔法部，但他又何尝不是呢，因为比尔选择了芙蓉·德拉库尔。

“你错过很多，珀西。”比尔以一种平淡的口吻说，同时这阻断了珀西退出门去的想法。

“我不喜欢有人进我的房间。”这是他能想出最强硬的反击。

阴影里的人往前走了几步，珀西能看清比尔的表情了，当比尔没有露出以往那种好脾气的微笑，它让比尔看上去比任何时候都要有威慑力。

“我们需要谈一谈。“他朝珀西的四脚床抬了抬下巴，示意珀西坐下。

珀西站在原地，“请从我的房间里出去。”

“坐下，我们好好谈谈，好吗？”比尔放软了语气，“珀西。”

珀西走了过去，同时为了自己的行为感到一丝委屈，从来都是这样，比尔的话他一直当成最高指令，甚至高过于亚瑟和莫丽，他那么仰望他的哥哥。

珀西坐在床沿，比尔朝他走了过去，低下头将他们之间的距离缩短，比尔的鼻尖几乎挨着珀西的，“我很想你。”他柔和地说。

这让珀西鼻头发红，但下一秒他的双手就被禁锢咒语锁了起来，太突然了，愤怒冲上他的脑门，却让卡住了他的喉咙。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”比尔面无表情地问。

“我当然知道！”珀西腾地一下站了起来，过于相信而导致受制于人让他气的语无伦次，“那你现在又是在做什么，捆住我的手？再发表你的演说，以什么身份来教育我？凤凰社的人、我哥还是威廉·亚瑟·韦斯莱？”

珀西紧抿住嘴，尽量显得他怒气冲冲，但他眼神在闪烁，眉梢都透着被背叛的委屈。

比尔像是在打量一种毫无威胁却恶狠狠呲着牙的小动物，他轻轻一推，珀西就重心不稳地倒在床上，比尔施放闭耳塞听的时候，珀西看清了他背在身后的手，手里拿的东西。

那是一根有着暗红色柄、两指宽的软鞭。

比尔转过身来，居高临下地看着他，“不，珀西，我只是想知道你是怎么想的。”

“爸爸被神秘人攻击，你有去过一次圣芒戈吗？”他的膝盖挤进珀西的双腿间，让他无法起身。

“想要摆脱爸爸的坏名声？”比尔单手一颗一颗解开珀西的衬衣纽扣，每有一颗纽扣从纽洞里解放出来，他就问一个珀西无法回答的问题，“要让每一个人知道你已经不再属于我们这个家？”

上半身暴露在空气里，仿佛那带走一部分珀西的尊严，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，却固执地瞪着比尔，“你们选择为邓布利多效忠，查理选择呆在罗马尼亚，你…你选择芙蓉，我为什么，我选择魔法部就无法被理解？”

啪。

“现在是关于你。”比尔转动着手腕，软鞭舔过珀西的前胸，留下一道红色的印记，“我是你该感到害怕的当权者。”

比起疼痛，珀西觉得羞辱，来自曾是保护者的亲手鞭打，精准地打在他的痛脚。

“为什么要这么做？”又一鞭，打碎他的骄傲，“厌烦了旧课本和旧长袍？”

“厌烦了我们？”比尔每问一句，鞭子就毫不留情地抽打过眼前的肉体。

珀西固执地一言不发，眉头蹙起。

“无权者不反抗，权力就无法得以建立。”比尔了然地笑了笑，“很容易想明白的。”

“你会反抗的，珀西。”比尔说完后在珀西的身旁坐下，将兀自抿着嘴唇的弟弟按趴在他的一只膝盖上，另一只膝盖顶着他柔软的肚子。当珀西意识到比尔拉低了他的裤子，使他的臀部在空气中一览无遗时，他惊慌地挣扎起来，“不——不——”

比尔单手按在他单薄的背脊上，让他无法动弹，另一只手灵巧地挥动着软鞭，力度掌捏地极稳地抽打过那两瓣山丘，“你想撇清关系…”比尔颇有些自嘲地笑了一声，手上不留情地一下接一下抽打着，软鞭在空中滑过一个饱满的弧度，落在肉体上的劲道却很巧妙，珀西感觉到的并不是单纯的疼痛，逐渐狭窄的牛皮质末端在利落地亲吻皮肤后带起尖锐的意犹未尽，这才是最让珀西感到恐惧的。

滞后的热辣感触和难以言喻的麻痒在臀部泛开，珀西惊惧地急促喘息起来，“比尔，不——不要——”

“这由不得你喊停，明白吗？”在接触到珀西镜片后恐惧但仍旧坚持己见的眼神后，比尔显得心烦意乱起来，他猛地把他从腿上推开，扔掉了他的眼镜，不去看他泛着红的眼角和鼻尖。将手边的领带遮盖住会让人心软的眼睛，并在后脑勺上结结实实地绑了个结。

眼前一片漆黑的珀西失掉了冷静，他不知道接下来的鞭打会落在哪里，又会何时落下。更让他惶恐的是他被剥的如同初生的婴儿般，被比尔推到了床的中央，双腿被强制打开，也许正面对着他的哥哥。

少年时期，他们做过爱，他在初次遗精后惊慌的缠着比尔，因为他是他最信任的哥哥，即使年长一点的青春期的男孩也经不起长年想保护的对象躲在胸前无意的挑逗。但比尔从来都是热情与温和的综合体，粗暴不是他的品质。

但现在，珀西不确定起来。

他看不见，感受不到比尔的存在，鞭子划破空气的声音让他绷紧了全身，当那一鞭真切地落在腰间，珀西惊叫出声，浑身的细胞都仿佛被调动到被抽打的部位，一丝微弱的快感窜上了他的神经，这让他愈发紧张。

珀西越害怕，肉体上的感知越敏感，软鞭抽打过他的腹部和腿间，好几次堪堪擦着性器而过，他意识到他硬了，在他的哥哥的惩罚鞭打之下，有了强烈的生理反应。这个认知击倒了他。

他想并拢双腿，脚踝却被各自禁锢在一边，比尔将珀西的反应看的一清二楚，鞭子到达的部位越发诡艳，末梢称的上轻柔地反复从腹股沟掠过，每一鞭下去，性器就脆弱地渗着液体。

“是你选择走出庇护。”

“不管你追求的是什么，你得为你的选择承担所带来的后果。”比尔声音变得低哑，随着落下的话音，那一鞭直接抽打在勃起的柱身上。珀西发出一声令人怜悯的欢愉惨叫，遮住眼睛的深蓝色领带上烟煴开深色的水渍，这使比尔呼吸更为沉重，他惩罚他的目的本就不是制造痛苦，而是释放它们。他咬着牙继续在珀西敏感的部位留下暧昧的红印，用上打破规则的力度，在迷途羔羊的身体上烙下深刻的记忆。

室内一时之间只剩下两股交替的粗重呼吸，以及软鞭落在柔软肉体上的击打声。珀西已经有些习惯皮肤上的热辣滋味，他甚至想要更多，但这时候，鞭打停了。

眼前的黑幕被抽离，珀西第一眼看到的——是他自己，原先摆放在床边的粗糙木质包边的穿衣镜竖立在他眼前，双手被禁锢在背后，阳具高挺，一身鞭打留下的红痕，眼角还残留着象征软弱的眼泪。

他的哥哥比尔衣衫端整地出现在他身后，像是明目张胆的嘲讽，“记住你现在的样子。”他说。

“希望你每次试图将我们拒之门外时，都能想起今天我对你做的事。”

愤怒、羞辱和委屈一起涌上了珀西的脸，即使他大声喊叫，声音里还是夹杂着哭腔，“明明是你先把我推开，你…”

比尔叹了口气，起身将镜子推回原来的地方，他不看珀西的表情，闭着眼睛将头往后抵在墙面上。待欲望安静地消散后，比尔说，“芙蓉和我的订婚，还有查理留在罗马尼亚都是在为一个共同的目标做准备，你在乎你所错过的吗？*”接着他转身走出了房间，留下珀西独自思考在这里所发生的一切。

珀西发现他能活动了，他颤抖着套上衣物，戴上眼镜，在冲出家门和继续走向他选择的道路时，他的脚步不像来时那么坚定了。*

END

*私设芙蓉和比尔订婚是为了掩盖为了凤凰社接触吸纳外国巫师的真实目的，和原著中的查理一样

*权力者对无权者造成了心理创伤与恐惧，在这种压迫机制下，个人的主体性意识却也艰难但也必然地得到某种脆弱的重建

*以上都是胡说


End file.
